


Who Knew

by Azar



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-16
Updated: 2010-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azar/pseuds/Azar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charley understands now. Eight/Charley implied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Knew

Charley understands now. She didn't before.

She understands why, even though the Doctor admitted that he loved her too, nothing ever came of it.

This Doctor standing beside her...oh, she cares for him. He is still her best friend after all, no matter what face or temperament he wears. But she can't feel for him what she felt for his successor: he's simply not the man she fell in love with.

Of course, he couldn't have known that she would meet his past self, but if he changed once then surely he could again. The possibility must lurk always at the back of his mind, alongside the knowledge that his human companions can't always cope with such drastic change.

It hurts to think of it. It hurts to know that she, of all people, could fail him like this, but she has.

Perhaps it's as well this one likely won't remember her when she's gone.


End file.
